


Tutoring

by fifi_rivaille



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi_rivaille/pseuds/fifi_rivaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is in his 2nd year of college without a family, only his sister. He's has struggles with his math grade and can't get to the bottom of the reason why.<br/>He meets a male named Levi who accepts Eren's wish to be tutored in such a subject. Their relationship is rough with an overprotective sister and not a lot of time to see each other. Eren never had marveled over men; or anyone, really. What exactly were the feelings he felt for Levi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> //deletes last work because ish a failure  
> Anyway starting fresh again  
> I  
> Need  
> PRACTICE  
> But I got some peer editors for me so yea I'm all good  
> I won't delete this one even if if ends up crappy like the other one c:

"Tutoring" Chapter 1

Despite Eren's lack of intelligence, he still is full of confidence and wants to strive in college more than anything. He had his sister, Mikasa, to help him study and focus on homework. Eren was getting passable grades like B's and an A, however, to him, a B wasn't good enough.

"You're focusing too much on the B's to a point where your only A begins to slip." Mikasa had told him. She was right. His only A was in Biology. It was mostly memorization, and Eren was good at that.

He had a grade that he tried to ignore, though. It was math. Eren could never understand the low C he had in the class.

"I do all the homework and I get 100% on the practice tests!" Eren would complain to his sister, "It's the real tests! I understand everything, but there is something I'm missing.. I know and apply all the concepts.. Mikasa, why do I get C's and D's on the tests!?" Mikasa could never give him an answer. In Eren's 2nd year of college, him and Mikasa believed it was test anxiety that crushed his skills. She could never give Eren what he needed in helping with his anxiety. 

Mikasa was in her 3rd year at Guren no Yumiya University, and she knew she would graduate with straight A+'s. Her and Eren go to the same University and she would stick by Eren as often as possible. Not only was it the good of going to the same school, but it was all they could afford with the money their parents had left them.  
Eren and Mikasa's father had died in a roadside accident a year before. 3 men were fighting in a dark alleyway late at night, one had a knife, two had guns. The childrens' dad made the mistake of giving them a second glance and was shot right then and there. It was all the police report had given them.  
After the kids' mother found out, she became depressed and disappeared, leaving Eren and Mikasa a little more than 3/4 of the family's money saved.  
She left them a note saying they wanted to use it for education, mainly, and all other needs to keep a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs.  
Eren had a strong bond with his mother, so he wanted to fulfill her wish for their education.

~~~~~

Eren walked through the hallways overcrowding with students. Being in that situation for so long, he learned to maneuver through all the kids, short and tall. However, on a cloudy Wednesday, Eren was walking to math class with an aggravated expression. He had a math test that day.

What made it worse was that on his way down the hall, a burley blond kid tripped him, purposely. Eren tried to think nothing of it. In fact, he didn't know it was intentional until the boy began to laugh and scoff at him.

He was hanging out with a really tall-but sensitive looking- black haired kid when he had tripped Eren. The tall one didn't look supportive on the blond's actions but smiled anyway. 

Eren cursed under his breath, then stood, continuing to the dreaded math class. 

"Oi," The blond took a firm grip on Eren's shoulder with a smirk. He wasn't much taller than Eren, but definitely buffer. "Sorry about that, it was Bertolt over there who told me to do it." He pointed his thumb at the black haired boy, Bertolt. Bertolt tried to recoil on his statement, stuttering out of nervousness that it wasn't his idea. He may have looked tall and a bit intimidating, but he was as soft as a Labrador puppy.

Eren shook out of the blond's grip; not out of annoyance, but discomfort. The blond held his hand out to him, still a smirk plastered on his face. "The name's Reiner." Eren hesitated for a moment, but then took his hand and told him, "I'm Eren."

"Cool. What class you goin' to?" Reiner asked.

"Math.." Eren replied unhappily. 

"Ah, sucks for you, man. Hey let's hang out for a bit at lunch, 'kay? You seem cool."

"Thanks.." Eren said, not expecting that from someone like Reiner. 

Reiner gave Eren a small wave and began to walk the opposite way. Bertolt said he'd catch up with him in a sec, then rushed over to Eren.

"S-Sorry about that..! Reiner really doesn't know what he's doing..!" Bertolt explained defensively. Eren had to look upward at Bertolt to a point his neck began to ache. He wanted to end the conversation soon, or else he'd be late. The hallways were almost empty as kids scurried to their classes last minute.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Eren said reassuringly. "I better get going. I'll be late to take my math test." 

"Right! Sorry for keeping you! Good luck on your test! See you at lunch?" He had rushed away before Eren could reply with a "Thanks" or an "Okay"

~~~~

Eren left the math classroom with a better feeling than usual. Normally, he felt depressed and awful he would bring another disappointing grade back home. 

But not this test day. Eren felt like he just left the biology room on a test day in that class. He always aced those. Was it possible that he really did "acceptable" on his mathematics exam?

Thinking over the test, Eren ended up missing half the notes in his History class. It didn't bother him, though. He was in a real good mood, after all.

 

As promised, Reiner and Bertolt were waiting for Eren in the cafeteria eating brown bagged lunches. Eren normally forgot to bring his lunch, despite Mikasa packing one for him every morning.

Bertolt gave Eren a wave with a somewhat shy smile. He smiled back and approached the table, sitting beside Reiner. 

"'Sup man!" Reiner almost shouted. "How'd the math shit go?" His tone lowered, with the same smirk he showed earlier on his face once again. 

"It was good, actually.. I think I might have done pretty well.." Eren told them.

"I'm sure you did great!" Bertolt said, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks guys.." Eren put his elbows on the table and observed around the lunch room, not sure of any other things to talk about with Reiner and Bert.

Suddenly, Eren caught himself staring at a raven-haired male across the lunch room. Literally, he was staring.

The male wasn't too far from the table with Eren and the two others. Eren felt of the males complexion as perfect. An amazingly shaped face and chin, his hair cut, not sloppily, but sections spaced apart, neatly. His jet-black hair fell no more than halfway down his ear. 

Eren mentally slapped himself for marveling so much over a guy. Deep inside, he knew his sister would never accept him if he started falling for men.

"Aiii," Reiner said, grabbing Eren's shoulders. "I see you've got your eye on that Levi, over there, don't 'cha?" 

'Levi,' Eren thought, 'Damn, what a name that is.'

He had no words for Reiner to respond with. Surprisingly, it seemed his breath was taken away by this "Levi."

"I heard he tutors college freshmen and sophomores, ya know. I bet you could hook up with him. I mean, who could deny your blazing green eyes and thick brown hair?" Reiner stated, smirking. Eren felt embarrassed by Reiner's words, but decided to take it as a compliment anyway.

"U-Uh, thanks.." Eren mumbled, a slight smile passing over his lips. His mother would tell him all the time: Eren, what a handsome boy you are! Eren always thought it was a motherly thing, but he just might be wrong.

Was it possible to get Levi to actually tutor him? Maybe he could show Eren something Mikasa couldn't...

Eren received a harsh push from Reiner and almost fell off the table. "Go on, go on! Ask him! He won't bite!" There was something hesitant about his last sentence that gave Eren a nervous vibe. However, he still went for it. What was it about him...?

"H-Hi. I'm Eren." Eren said, approaching Levi. He was sitting alone. "I heard you were open for requests on tutoring?"


	2. Hit on, Hitting, and getting Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets called cute   
> He freaks out  
> He's relived for like 2 seconds  
> Then he acts awkwardly c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DER here is your chapter 2  
> I like ittt  
> //casually makes it Petra x Eren  
> //flies away on Heichou

"Tutoring" Chapter 2

Levi glared at Eren upon his request. 'His eyes are striking,' Eren thought, 'Is his glare a good or bad thing..?" He wondered.

"I am offering tutorship, yes." Levi told him. His voice was deep. "U-Uh," Eren began, "C-Could you, uh, help me in, like, Math because--" Levi harshly cut him off and growled at him. "Look, if you want my help you're going to have to stop stuttering like an idiot. I'd tutor you in English before even thinking about math."

Eren was taken aback by Levi's words. He took a deep breath and repeated his request. "I need your help in Math. It's my lowest grade and I can't get the concepts correct. I need all the help I can get..!" Eren could feel Reiner and Bertolt's stare from behind.

"That's better," Levi responded, crossing his arms. "Very well, I'll help you. I'm available on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He stood up, ending up not being much taller than Eren, and said casually, "I don't charge for cute boys." Leaving Eren with that, Levi walked off, taking his half-eaten lunch to the trash can. Eren was completely speechless. In fact, it was Reiner and Bertolt who snapped him out of his trans.

"H-He called me cute.." Eren stuttered, slightly pointing at Levi. He was lucky Levi's back was turned. "He called me cute." Eren repeated. Reiner took him by the shoulders and turned him around. "Dude, are you okay?" He asked.

"He thinks I'm cute!!" He said, a little too loud. People in the lunch room began looking over. Eren tried to repeat it again, "He said I'm cu--" Once again, he was cut off, but in the least expected way. A slap in the face by Bertolt.

At Guren no Yumiya University, it was odd hearing a guy called another guy cute, but a hit in the face seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sh-Shut up Eren!" Bertolt growled, sweat running down the side of his head. "People are looking, yell it in private!" Eren just stared at him in utter shock. Who to think the tall, super-shy Bertolt would hit someone right across the face?

"Oo, I'll explain that behavior." Reiner murmured with a smug look. Eren was still surprised and felt a visible mark creep upon his right cheek. 'Mikasa is gonna be so pissed,' Eren thought.

~~~~Le~Time~Skip~~~~

Eren had texted Mikasa he would be staying after school for a little bit to (1). talk to Reiner in his dorm room about Bert, and (2). check in with Levi, being a Thursday and all. Mikasa had texted back almost immediately telling him to be carful and not be too long.

"So anyway," Reiner began, flopping on the dorm-room bed next to Bertolt. Eren sat on the bed across from them. "The reason Bert hit ya was because he gets super self-conscious and often gets a panic attack from it." Eren's eyes moved over to Bertolt, who was looking away with a some-what angry face and his arms crossed. He looked like a pouty 6-year-old, honestly.

"Anddd has a hard time saying sorry for it," Reiner added, stretching his words. Bert looked over at Eren, noticing a red blotch in the place he was hit, then again moved his gaze away. "S-Sorry.." He mumbled.

"Thata' boy!" Reiner said smiling. He looked at Eren with a smirk and sharp eyes, "So it's Thursday. That Levy-tutor-guy is available." Eren rolled his eyes, "His name is Levi, Reindeer." He shot back, exaggerating the "i" on "Levi."

"Hey if you wanna get slapped again, calling me a moose is a rather great way to do that." Reiner barked rather quickly. Eren immediately backed off. 

"Now, continuing with Levy the Tutor Guy, his dorm is somewhere in the school." Eren covered half his face and groaned at Reiner's unhelpful words. However, Reiner just laughed; Bert continued pouting, ignoring both others present in the room.

"I'm messing with you, Eren." Reiner gave him his real dorm number and smiled. Eren looked at him doubtfully, asking, "How can I be sure to trust you..?"

Reiner's smile disappeared and he just stared at Eren. "I guess that's your call, not mine. C'mon, you really think I'd screw up your opportunity to hit on Levy the Tutor guy?"

"Yes." Eren said simply. 

Reiner was quiet for a few moments, then scoffed, "Yea, I probably would. But that will come later."

~~~~Lol~More~Time~Skips~~~~

Eren decided to trust Reiner and headed for "Levi's dorm." The whole way down the halls, he was continually thinking: 'He called me cute, He said I'm cute, He thinks I'm cute.' Eren carried his school satchel down the walkways, holding all his dreaded math supplies. 

Finally reaching Levi's said dorm, he hesitated before he knocked lightly. It was answered quickly by a somewhat-short, orange haired girl. She cracked the door open, looking up at Eren. He mentally kicked himself, regretting ever believing Reiner. He wanted to race down to his room, shouting his name, ready to punch him across the face. 

However, the girl smiled up at Eren and said, "Ah, you must be the boy who asked Levi for tutoring lessons." He sighed in somewhat relief, but still had the urge to hit Reiner. She giggled lightly and mumbled, "He was right, you are kinda cute~" Eren froze. 'Could this have been his girlfriend?' He wondered. 'N-No, why would someone call someone else cute to their significant other..?'

"Come in, I'll guide you to Levi." She said, giggling once more. The girl was adorable, in Eren's eyes. "I'm Petra, by the way. Levi is my mentor and may soon be yours as well." Petra had such a sweet smile.

"Levi..!" Petra called, "Your other student came as you had expected." With that comment, and Levi's hard glare on Eren, he took it awkward and somewhat feeling like a situation in a slow climaxing horror movie.

"Do you believe me now, Petra? About him being cute?" Levi asked, barley regarding Eren's presence. He was sitting on a medium sized, grey sofa, arms crossed and legs overlapping. Eren could feel his face burning red. Petra laughed lightly. "Yup~!"

"Would you like a glass of water, Eren?" Petra offered. 

"S-Sure." He responded awkwardly.

Levi cut in with a loud sigh, "Again, I think you should be asking for help in English and a Public Speaking, but whatever." He said to Eren. Petra chuckled as she trotted off to a small dorm kitchen in a different section of the room. 

Eren watched Petra leave, and Levi said, "She's been here so often she kind of knows where everything is. Pretty stalkerish if you ask me." 

"Hey, I heard that!" Petra shouted back from the other room. Eren let out a nervous laugh. 'They must have something going on..' He thought, sadly. 

"Well, are we gonna get started or what?" Levi asked.

"A-Ah, yeah, sure!" Pulling out his phone, Eren added, "Just let me text my s-"

"Girlfriend?" Levi broke in, an eyebrow raised over his cold stare.

"Sister.." Eren clarified awkwardly. "Text my sister."


	3. Overprotective Sisters & Adorable College Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes interest in Petra and ignores Mikasa's calls and texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHIP PETRA AND EREN NOW IM SORRY  
> okay this chapter was lime a week late okay I'm sorry  
> Eew and it's short okay I'm sorry

"Tutoring" Chapter 3

Eren enjoyed socializing with Petra as Levi studied over the lessons Eren needed assistance on. Petra was awfully kind and had a sweet and small laugh. She laughed quite often, Eren had noted.

He would catch Levi at points glancing back and forth from Petra and Eren as their conversations rode on. It made him uncomfortable at times and their speakings awkward. Though Eren still enjoyed their company.

5:30 p.m. came around as Petra and Eren were discussing their shared annoyance in mathematics and Eren was interrupted by a buzz from his phone. He ignored it due to (1) it was probably Mikasa and (2) he was too involved talking to Petra. 

"Oi, you brats," Levi called around 6. "It's already 6 at night. Get out of here already." Levi had a harsh-almost irritated- stare on Eren. Eren wasn't sure how to react to the expression and just stared blankly and nervously at Levi. Petra broke the tension with her small laugh. "Ah, Levi," she said, "You haven't changed at all." 

Eren gave Petra a curious glance and she rubbed the back of her head, smiling. "Levi and I have known each other for, well, a /really/ long time."

Eren said his goodbyes to Levi and left the dorm, Petra walking beside him. "So.." Eren began, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your exact relationship with Levi?" Petra smiled and answered him without any awkward feeling. "Well, we're just great friends. I mean, we were dating a while ago, but I wasn't ready for it. I kind of am now, but I don't think he's interested in me anymore." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, well, sorry about that.." Eren said. He was somewhat relived. He didn't want to admit it but he might have the slightest crush on Petra. "Besides." Petra continued, "I think I'm ready to move in as well.." She had a quiet tone.

Could she be talking about Eren?

He waved to Petra as she headed for her dorm and Eren pulled out his phone. He grew wide eyed noticing 3 texts and 4 missed calls from Mikasa. At the moment he opened the text message, his phone began to buzz and Mikasa's contact name appeared on the screen.

Eren took a deep breath and tapped the "Accept" button on the phone. Putting the device up to his ear, he muttered a 'Hello,' and ended up getting nothing but a blast of Mikasa's worried and angered comments through the speaker. 

After letting her rant about who-knows-what, (which took about 10 minutes) he murmured, "Yea, Yea, okay Mikasa, I get it. Look, I'm heading home one, alright?" With that, he hung up.

Eren headed home, unable to stop thinking about Levi and Petra. Luckily, he could go home without any homework from all Levi's help. He was pretty confident that he would ace his next test with the help he was given. 

However, Petra was just utterly /beautiful/ to Eren. He wanted to see her more often then just Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Of course, all these thoughts and daydreams were interrupted by Mikasa's anger and worry towards Eren's ignorance to her over the past 3 hours. 

"Where the hell were you?! I almost went out looking for you!" She'd said. Eren normally evaded her rambles and said simple things like "I'm sorry" or "Yea, I understand," or "It won't happen again"

After Mikasa was done raving, Eren went up to his room and flopped on his bed, keeping his shoes and jeans on. He pulled out his phone, mentally hitting himself for not getting Levi or Petra's phone number.

He released a sigh, noticing his phone battery close to zero. Eren got up out of bed and lackadaisically shoved it on the charger. He hadn't realized he was as tired as he was. Eren kicked his shoes off and flew himself back atop the bed and lazily covering himself with the spare blanket that laid at the end of the bed. Reaching over, he shut off his lamp and closed his eyes, the consciousness flying out of him quickly as he lied in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh chapter 1 donee  
> Comments appreciated! I like criticism too. :D  
> Oo what day is it, Monday? Oki expect new chapters every Monday


End file.
